


A Sudden Twofer

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Communication, Blow Jobs, Erotic Dreams, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Sexual Tension, dense Harry Potter, mischievous Theo Nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Harry reminisces about the unexpected turns his final year at Hogwarts took. If someone had told him at any point before the end of the war that this is where he would end up, he probably would have had them committed to St.Mungo’s. Now, he would thank them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	A Sudden Twofer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> Happy birthday you beautiful being!!! I am so sorry this is late! But I do hope you love it so! It was written specifically with your likes in mind so I hope I hit quite a few of them. Thank you so much for being an awesome friend and I cannot wait to celebrate many more birthdays with you, and what better way to celebrate than write your friend some smut!
> 
> A huge thank you to [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel) for helping whip this into shape with her awesome beta skills!!!!! Any remaining mistakes are my own

Harry couldn’t believe their final year at Hogwarts was almost over. NEWT’s were finished and the seventh and eighth years had three days left of term before graduation. Watching his classmates socialize around him at the End Of Term party—that almost everyone had insisted they deserved—he couldn’t help but think back to the beginning of the year. There had been so much tension left over from the war. The newly minted Headmistress McGonagall stressed the need to forget the old house rivalries so that a new kinship could be cultivated between everyone. To help facilitate this, new policies had been put in place.

Students were able to sit at any of the house tables as long as they didn’t show favouritism towards one particular house. There were many more mixed house classes along with seating charts made by the professors to prevent the students from splitting the classroom by house, which was what typically happened. It was hard for the upper years to integrate at first— ingrained rivalries always so hard to move past. 

***

It started three weeks after the beginning of term, Ginny and Blaise Zabini were caught snogging in the alcove behind the statue of Lachlan the Lanky. Everyone was completely taken by surprise since the two had never been seen even talking to each other before being found in such a compromising position. It wasn’t long after that, Malfoy had publicly apologised to Harry, Hermione, and—albeit quite begrudgingly—Ron. Once that happened, the tension seemed to drain from most of the student population. By the time winter holidays came around, the entirety of the seventh and eighth years had become closer than anyone would have expected given their volatile history.

The eighth years weren’t allowed to play quidditch for their house teams, but there were enough interested classmates to play a scrimmage periodically when the pitch was empty. After one such game, right before Halloween, Harry’s final year took a turn he never saw coming.

Harry thought he was alone in the changing rooms, but as he pulled his shirt over his head, he was startled when a deep voice rang out.

“Noticed you get quite a lot of fans cheering you on during the scrimmages.”

He struggled to shuck his shirt off for a moment, but finally erupting from the offending hole, he was shocked to see Theodore Nott from Slytherin standing across from him. 

“Any reason there isn’t someone hanging off your arm on the regular? Sure looks like you could pull as much as you wanted with their enthusiasm.”

Harry squinted his eyes in confusion; he hadn’t really noticed the spectator’s ardour specifically trained on him, but then again he was always focused on the freedom of flying. The glee of trying to snatch the snitch from Malfoy again continuously captured the whole of his attention. He never really paid any mind to the goings on in the stands.

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to formulate a response. Opening his mouth, the words stuck in his throat when he realised Nott was clad only in his pants, hair still dripping from his shower. Harry watched the drops glisten as they rolled down the other boy’s well-defined chest.

Harry tried to find his train of thought, but it eluded him as his eyes traveled up past Nott’s chiseled jaw, and he struggled to maintain eye contact. The fixated Gryffidor had done his fair share of staring at Nott this year, but he had never seen quite so much of the Slytherin before.

He watched as full, sensuous lips curled into a telltale smirk. Unable to get his brain back on track, Harry quickly dropped his eyes as he felt his cheeks start to burn. 

Eyes trained firmly on the floor, he finally managed to stutter out, “Err, yeah, no. Most just want me for my fame.” Huffing out a self-deprecating laugh, Harry paused and grit his teeth before continuing, “I’m not all that my reputation has cracked me up to be. Being the Saviour of the Wizarding World isn’t an easy thing to live up to when you just want to be a regular bloke.”

He glanced up as he heard Nott chuckle. Harry locked eyes with the other man and saw an intensity blazing through his gaze. Harry was held in place by that stare, unable to move as eyes traveled up and down his body, much like Harry had been doing to him just a moment ago. 

The look of a predator overtook Nott as he replied, “Potter, there are most definitely other reasons, aside from you being the Saviour, that any of them would want to be with you. And even if you have no fashion sense, you’ve finally started wearing clothes that are your correct size and they definitely accentuate how fit you’ve become.”

Harry could feel his cheeks darken again as he mumbled a feeble ‘thank you’ at the compliment. Harry let his gaze bounce around the room, feeling Nott’s gaze still on him, but unable to bring himself to drown in it once more. After a few tense moments, Harry cleared his throat to make an excuse to leave, but before he could open his mouth, Nott spoke up again.

“You know, I may be able to help you with your unwanted attention problem.”

‘Err…” Harry finally looked at him, bewildered.  _ Why would Theo Nott want to help him? They’d barely spoken their entire time in school, this year included. _

“You see,” Nott started to explain. He pushed away from the locker, gracefully making his way towards Harry, “most  _ fans _ would be deterred if they found out you were already in a relationship. Of course, there will be some who don’t care either way, they will still want you. And they won’t be afraid to go through whoever you’re with to get to you.”

He stepped so close, towering over Harry who craned his neck back to keep eye contact as Nott leaned closer and whispered, “Thankfully, I am very adept at taking care of myself.” 

Unable to hold back the quiet moan at their close proximity and the sound of his deep voice, Harry floundered but tried to gain control over himself, knowing he failed miserably as his cock gave an interested twitch and his breath started to speed up.

He struggled to stop the erotic images that flitted around in his mind long enough to ask, “What exactly are you proposing, Nott?” But it came out in a barely audible croak.

Before replying, the other boy stepped back enough for Harry to glance down and realise he wasn’t the only one affected by their situation. Quickly looking back up, he felt his cheeks bloom with heat again at Nott’s knowing smile. 

“I think we should date, Potter. Though, if you agree, we should probably start calling each other by our first names, at least out and about. It is a bit odd for couples to call each other by their surnames.”

_ Nott wanted to date him. Or at least, pretend to date him. Was it pretend? How much of it would be fake for Nott? Did he get anything out of this deal? Oh, maybe that’s what his boner is about. He expected sex out of this agreement. Or he got hard about negotiation, can never tell with Slytherins.  _

Harry gulped as his mind tried to reason why Nott would be proposing this. He didn’t even register the other man moving until he felt a finger under his chin lifting his head, but it wasn’t until the other man spoke that his reverie was fully broken, “Harry, if you don’t like my idea tell me now.”

Mesmerised, he stayed frozen as Nott slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry’s with the lightest touch. As he pulled back, Harry instinctively followed him, chasing Nott’s lips. That seemed to be all the confirmation the Slytherin needed as he crushed their lips together, fingers leaving Harry’s chin to trail their way over his neck and wind into Harry’s hair. He let out a whimper as Nott used his grip to tug Harry exactly where he wanted him as the kiss deepened.

He stumbled when Nott pushed him up against the lockers, drawing another appreciative noise at the way he was being manhandled that Harry would rather not acknowledge . No one had ever taken the lead with him like this, and it had his cock throbbing in time with his roaring pulse.

Nott leaned down and gently scraped his teeth across Harry’s bottom lip before he straightened up and took a step back. His chest heaved, pupils blown so wide that the normal dark chocolate color of his eyes was almost completely overtaken by black, and a predatory grin slowly spread across his face.

“Think about it, and let me know at the end of the week.”

With a wink, Nott sauntered back to his clothes and started getting dressed. Harry continued to watch him as he slipped into his trousers and slowly buttoned his white oxford. Before leaving the locker room, Nott threw another heated look Harry’s way. Harry felt himself flush for the fifth time at the promise in his eyes. He knew it had to be due to the fact that he was still sprawled against the lockers, not having moved a muscle except for his erratic breathing since Nott let go of him. 

Finally alone, Harry took a moment to realise that he was more turned on than he had ever been and almost just as confused.

***

Harry glanced up at his “boyfriend” as they sat across from each other studying. Easter holidays were over, and their professors were handing out more homework than ever in the lead up to their NEWTs. 

Furrowed in concentration, Theo’s brow had Harry longing to trace his fingers over the wrinkles and smooth away the tension. But before Nott could feel his eyes on him, Harry quickly dropped his gaze back to the essay he was supposed to be writing on cross-species Transfigurations. The subject couldn’t hold his attention when he had the enigma that was Theodore Nott to sort out.

Harry couldn’t deny that he had made his way to find Nott as quickly as possible the Saturday morning after he had been accosted by the other man in the locker rooms. There was no denying the fact that all Harry could think about during that week was Nott’s proposal, so he didn’t see a point in waiting to tell him the decision.

It didn’t take them long to fall into a routine, and it took even less time for their friends to come to terms with their relationship. Their friend’s easy acceptance wasn’t all that surprising when Harry thought about all the new couples that would not have happened before this year coming out of the woodworks . Even Ron had been given detention right before the two made their status official for being caught with his hands up Pansy’s skirt, making their news not nearly as juicy as that gossip.

There had been no problems aside from the occasional spiteful, jealous person who was crude because Harry was ‘taken.’ Their relationship seemed perfect on the outside; they studied together, ate meals together, they even took turns sitting at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables for each meal. They’d had their share of detentions for being caught snogging in some unconventional areas, but it seemed as if Nott only snogged him when there was an audience, or when he seemed to know they would be caught. 

That didn’t mean they hadn’t done anything else. There really wasn’t an inch of each other’s bodies they hadn’t explored in the few months they had been together. But Nott had never kissed him again like he had that very first time in the locker rooms. No matter how satisfied Harry was by everything they did, no matter how much he enjoyed their time together, he craved that passion. He felt his cheeks burn at the memory of the other man pushing him against the lockers. 

There had been many wanks to that particular memory, not only because of how hot it made Harry to think of Nott manhandling him like that, but also because of the amount of emotion in Nott’s eyes as he pulled back from Harry. It would make him spill into his hand every time he thought about being filled as Nott watched him with that same look instead of the impassive heat that always filled his eyes now.

He glanced up from the scroll of parchment that hadn’t been touched further as Draco Malfoy slid into the seat next to Nott. His pseudo-relationship with the latter had increased the time he ended up spending with the former and it didn’t take Harry long to realise exactly how much of his obsession with the blonde during their previous school years was due to the fact that Harry was infuriatingly attracted to him.

If Nott really didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Harry should probably start thinking about finding an actual boyfriend. Not just a stand-in. He tried to discreetly look at both men in front of him, cataloguing the differences in each. Malfoy’s white blonde hair and smokey grey eyes were in stark contrast to Theo with his chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. Even though they were raised with the same strict rules, both took to them differently. Malfoy inherently sat straight up as if perfect posture was second nature to him. Nott, on the other hand, seemed to take pride in throwing perfect posture to the wind and could always be found in an artful slouch. Both were quite a bit taller than Harry, but that was where their similarities in build ended, for Malfoy was lean where Theo had more bulk to his muscle. Both were extremely fit, and Harry could stare at either of them all day if he really wanted to procrastinate. 

Harry drug his eyes away from the line of Malfoy’s neck and saw the mischievous gleam in Theo’s eye as his lips curled into a smirk, making Harry wonder just how long he had been caught staring at the blonde. With a quick smile, Harry dropped his gaze back to his Transfiguration homework and swore he was going to finish it before he did something stupid like blurt out the fact that he was beginning to think he was falling for Nott or, even more stupidly, ask Malfoy out right in front of his best friend,  _ who Harry was supposed to already be dating! _

***

“You better pipe down or someone is going to hear us.”

The voice from behind him demanded as fingers relentlessly brushed up against his prostate pulling another loud whimper from Harry.

“I know how to shut him up.”

Another voice spoke up, and Harry opened his eyes as he felt the bed shift, a pair of shapely legs covered in a fine dusting of white blonde hair moved into focus. A hand was the next thing that came into his view as it stroked his cheek, thumb brushing his lips, voice crooning, “open up, our good boy.”

Harry found himself on all fours, three fingers stretching his arsehole with practiced ease and his lips wrapped around a beautiful cock. As the two easily found a rhythm that drove him higher with each thrust, a shout startled him just as he was about to crest a glorious peak.

“Oi, wake up or we’re going to be late to the match.”

Sitting straight up, it took Harry a moment to register the voice of Ron, shouting at him to meet them in the Great Hall and mumbling about being starving. His cock throbbed, and he could almost still feel the weight of the thick member from his dream on his tongue. 

For the last two weeks, Malfoy had joined in on Harry’s erotic dreams more often than not. He could barely pay attention to anything due to this growing infatuation. A pang of guilt speared through his chest knowing he was growing feelings for both the blonde and the man who was pretending to be his boyfriend. 

With a groan, Harry peeked out of the curtains to make sure no one was still in their dorm room and quickly grabbed a change of clothes and made his way into the shower. Hopefully a blast of cold water would not only wake him up more, but help deflate his friend who was still standing at attention.

It was the final quidditch match of the season; Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff. It was odd to see neither Slytherin or Gryffindor in the finale, but Harry couldn't deny the fact that both teams deserved to be exactly where they were this season. As much as Harry was anticipating the outcome of this match, and not just because he had a bet going with Seamus, Blaise, and Ernie, he almost went back to the dorms instead of following Ron into the stands

It was just his luck that Ron would choose to sit a few rows behind Malfoy. Harry’s heartbeat sped up at his view of Malfoy’s back stretching the material of his white t-shirt. He couldn’t seem to focus on the game for more than a few moments before Malfoy drew his attention back in with some minute movement. After the dream this morning, Harry found himself even more aware of the blonde than he had been, which was saying something. 

Suddenly, Harry felt hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms to wrap loosely around his waist. He shivered as a breath ghosted across the shell of his ear. The smell of Theo—when had he quit being Nott?—enveloped him, and Harry couldn’t help the hum of pleasure that rumbled out of his chest. If he let himself think too hard about it, he would be worried about the fact that he was probably falling in love with the man behind him. Even as his eyes drifted back to Draco, Harry knew if Theo gave him any indication that this was more than just an act, he would give his whole being just to him.

Lost in thoughts of love and disappointments, Harry almost missed what Theo was saying. His voice was so low that only he could hear.

“...great kisser you know. Truth or dare was a favourite during parties in the Slytherin common room.”

Harry’s breath sped up as he sputtered, “what?” Trying to control himself, he lowered his voice to whisper back, “You and Malfoy kissed?”

He could feel the other boy smirk against his ear. “A lot of girls like the idea of two hot blokes kissing, so they used to dare us a lot after they realised we weren’t going to back down.” 

As his hand brushed ever so slightly against the bulge in Harry’s trousers he continued, “Draco and I have experimented quite a bit with each other. He’s the reason I know how to do that thing you like with my tongue.”

Harry’s brain short circuited, and all he could think about was his dream from this morning. But instead of him on all fours, it was Malfoy with Theo, fingers buried, working him open. Malfoy’s lips stretched around Harry’s cock as he slowly fed it to him, tongue swirling just right around the head every time Harry pulled back.

Harry could hear the stands erupt in cheering around him, but the only other thing he comprehended was the vision of Malfoy in front of him and Theo’s voice in his ear.

“I have it on good authority that he likes you, you know. Do you want him?”

Beyond words at this moment, Harry made an incomprehensible sound.

Theo chuckled and nosed the sensitive skin just behind Harry’s ear as he said, “I’ll arrange something. Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours about it.”

And with that, the steady presence behind Harry was gone. He almost fell off the bench before he realised he was leaning back trying to find the source of heat that had grounded and teased him throughout the whole exchange.

Harry tried to get his head back on the game, but Theo’s words kept repeating in his mind. There was disappointment there, for he’d really hoped that as the year came closer to the end, that Theo would realise he had real feelings for Harry. But that seemed to be an out-of-reach wish.

***

Two weeks had passed since the quidditch game that haunted Harry’s thoughts, and not just because of his loss of galleons. Two of the longest weeks of Harry’s life. With NEWTs looming, and since Malfoy was in almost every single class of his, he couldn’t get Theo’s proposition out of his head.

He woke almost every morning for the last fourteen days with his mind full of Malfoy’s naked body and a splatter of cooling semen on his stomach. It didn’t seem to matter to Harry’s dreams that Theo had yet to say anything else about it since that day. He was almost convinced that he imagined the entire encounter.

After dinner, Harry wandered the corridors trying to decide what he wanted to do for the evening. With a sigh, his inner Hermione told him he needed to be studying for his exams. As he turned to start his way to the library, someone slipped their hand in his and tugged him in the opposite direction.

He could just make out the dark hair and familiar scent of his pseudo-boyfriend when he was roughly pushed against the wall of a dim hallway. Harry’s breath hitched as his body reacted to the primal glint he could just make out in Theo’s eye from a sliver of light that shined in through a window from the moon.

He laid a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips in complete opposition to the hunger he saw burning. Theo’s lips trailed along Harry’s jaw until they brushed his ear and he whispered, “come with me.”

He let himself be tugged along the familiar corridors until they were stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. Harry had never seen this particular door any time he’d used the room, though he was sure there were plenty of versions of the RoR that very few people had seen. Theo led him through the door, and the first thing Harry noticed was the size of the room; it was a bit on the smaller side without feeling cramped. There was a roaring fire and a large bed that took up most of the space, along with a small desk pushed up against the corner nearest the door. 

As Harry’s gaze swept over to land on the man who dragged him here, he instead found a set of blazing grey eyes that met his curious look. Malfoy took two steps forwards and looked as if he was about to say something. Instead, he roughly pushed Harry against the wall and pressed their lips together. Groaning as their erections brushed against one another, Draco kissed his way down Harry’s neck to suck a mark on his collarbone. 

He tried to clear the lusty fog that filled his brain enough to get some words out, “wait… shouldn’t we… mmpfh—” 

He was cut off by Malfoy capturing his lips in another searing kiss.

“No time for words right now, Potter. I don’t think you understand how long I’ve wanted this.”

His protest died on his lips as Malfoy smoothed a palm over his erection.

“I’ve dreamed of my lips around your cock so many times,” he said, squeezing Harry’s hard length as if to accentuate the weight of his words.

Without wasting another moment, Malfoy dropped to his knees and started to work Harry’s trousers open. A familiar chuckle almost drowned out the clink of his belt being undone. Whipping his head towards the sound, his eyes connected with a molten chocolate stare.

Harry’s brain misfired at the casual way Theo was slouched against the desk. The heat in his eyes as he watched Draco free his erection. 

“What are you still doing here?” Harry managed before his brain completely quit functioning as Draco licked one long stripe up his shaft and swirled his tongue around the head. 

Theo smirked and walked towards the duo as he replied, “that’s how triads work. Do you really think I would let Draco steal  _ my _ boyfriend? Especially considering we are so good at sharing.”

He stopped right in front of Harry, that infuriating, sexy smirk of his still in place as he reached out a hand to stroke Draco’s hair while the blonde alternated between teasing Harry with little kitten licks around the head of his cock and long slow strokes of his hand.

Pushing past the pleasure radiating through every inch of his body, Harry stuttered out, “b-b-boy...ungh, boyfriend?”

Out of everything that he went through since Theo tugged on his hand tonight, hearing that word— _ boyfriend _ —come out of his mouth was one of the most erotic occurences ever. He’d only ever said it in public where everyone could hear. Never in private. Their relationship only ever referred to as ‘the deal’ when they were alone together. 

Draco pulled back to idly stroke him as he finally added to the conversation, “Merlin, Potter, are you always this dense? It’s kind of adorable.”

Harry let out a high pitched noise as Draco sank back down on his cock. Finally taking him fully into his mouth and swallowing him almost all the way to the base. Squeezing his eyes tight, Harry panted and tried not to blow his load right then and there like a pre-teen just starting puberty.

When he opened his eyes back up, Theo was right there staring deeply. 

“I’m done pretending. I want you. Draco wants you. And I know you want us both.”

Beyond words now, Harry could only give a pleased moan at Theo’s admission. He could feel a hand, he assumed it was Draco’s, creeping up his thigh and over his arse, gently kneading and drawing another pleased sound from his lips. Nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. 

One of Theo’s hands trailed up Harry’s chest, only stopping when his fingers were twisted in Harry’s hair. Pulling just enough for a tingle of pain mixed with pleasure to jolt down his spine, Harry arched his back and unintentionally thrust into Draco’s mouth. The blonde moaned as he did, so Harry experimentally started to shallowly thrust into the wet heat that surrounded his cock.

“Fuck, you two are gorgeous together,” Theo said as he watched Harry start to fuck Malfoy’s—no, Draco now—mouth in earnest. His long slender fingers were teasing the cleft of Harry’s arse. 

Theo had obviously had enough spectating, Harry surmised as he was pushed back against the wall again. His head was roughly tugged up from where he had been watching his erection disappear into Draco’s plump lips.

“You are ours and we are going to spend tonight claiming you so everyone knows who you belong to,” Theo breathed against his lips before plunging into the most breathtaking kiss Harry had ever taken part in.

As he gave himself over to the sensations of both men exploring his body, Harry couldn’t believe his luck to have, not only one, but two amazing new—real—boyfriends.

***

Theo draped himself across Harry’s lap with a huff of annoyance. 

“You should really join the party instead of just sitting here being all boring and reminiscent.”

Harry gave a start and Theo continued on before he could say anything, “I know you, and I know that far away look in your eye. The school year is coming to an end, but that is just the beginning for us all.”

He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips before pulling back, a wicked smirk gracing his face. “Now, let’s go see what Draco has gotten himself into. He told me to give him half an hour and then drag you into the Room of Requirement with me again, and time’s up.”

Harry’s half hard cock jumped to attention at that thought. He wondered what Draco had set up for them tonight. He’d only alluded to the fact that he wanted to make their last night in the school special. Eagerly, he followed Theo through the portrait hole and down the corridors. Visions of their previous adventures together were running through his mind like a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Love and luck to you all!!!
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr, though I am still learning it and don’t use it much yet](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scarycat23)


End file.
